


To Be A Queen

by wilyasha



Series: King and Queen of the Underworld [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Mutilation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilyasha/pseuds/wilyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They will not take me from you,” she whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A filler part for this series. And, I just really needed to write something crappy. 
> 
> In which, Hades feels guilty and paranoid. Persephone nurses him back to health. Literally. 
> 
> I suppose this is slightly... icky.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> [EDITED: 9/23/16]

Persephone holds her tongue when Hades talks to himself. She stops her humming and watches, her bright eyes wide with curiosity. She knows he grows nervous. He becomes fidgety and aggressive, lashing out. Persephone wants nothing more than to bury herself and let the dirt and clay seep into her bones. 

Her husband does not eat nor drink. When he is not muttering to himself, he places her in their bed and curls his body around hers. Hades cries out in his sleep. 

She desperately wants to take a blade and strike him while he slumbers. She wants to slash at his face until the viscous texture of his eyeballs drips from the sockets and down his cheeks. Those thoughts slip from her mind when she stares down at his face and inspects him further. His eyes are sunken in their sockets, his lips chapped with scabbed sores at the corners. His skin has a sickly hue to it and the Queen of the Underworld runs a small hand down the side of his face. A soothing, kind gesture. 

When Hades cannot lift himself out of bed, Persephone knows that this behaviour cannot go on. She cannot rule the Underworld alone. 

She grows accustomed to it. The dry air, the smell of charred bones, the darkness that stretches on and on. Persephone even visits Tartarus and its dank prison. Charon leads her to her grandfather, who she watches from a distance. Never has she even thought it was possible to lay eyes on a Titan. She decides to leave him be. Persephone is fond of Cerberus, often feeding the beast as she pleases. Yet she stays clear of the Erinyes. Thanatos gives her chilling glares, as if she has outworn her welcome. 

She dismisses those who challenge her, often leaving them to venture into the Styx to bathe. Persephone coils yellow asphodel into her hair, like a halo. She dresses in sheer black robes that flow across her body like the water she bathes in. She preens herself for Hades, perhaps this will cure the disease that plagues his mind and body. 

Persephone presses her lips to his, breathing in the stench of death. It's at this moment when she reveals a breast and presses a knife to the bottom of her areola. The slow, steady drip of golden ichor flows from her breast, dripping into Hades' closed lips. It shimmers atop his lips until -- slowly, tentatively -- his drying tongue slips out to taste it. 

She knows how sacred this act is, how taboo it is, but she cannot stop her actions. His head lifts briefly and his lips seek out her dripping nipple, suckling like a small babe. She cradles him to her breast, smoothing down his feathery locks. He sucks until the wound closes, drinking the sweet nectar from her soft breast. 

Hades looks more  _alive_. His eyes are not watery and sunken. His lips appear supple and plump. The yellowing tinge on his skin is gone, revealing a peach color. 

"There is no reason to become this nervous," she says. 

Hades nods. 

"They will not take me from you," she whispers.

Hades nods.

"I love you," she coos.

At this, he stiffens, arching into her touch as he feels her dainty hand encircle his cock. She strokes him until he's hard, but she does not take him into her body. She gently slides her hand up and down, precome slicking the way, thumb rubbing at the head. She changes the tempo, playing him like a harp. She coaxes loud moans from him. She watches as he bites his lower lip, coming over her small hand. And when Persephone licks his come off her hand, she smirks. 

By his bedside, Persephone leaves a horn chalice filled with her golden ichor. He needs to regain his health and there's a kingdom to rule. Persephone stands on the banks of Styx waiting to greet the newest collection of souls. She relishes this freedom. And Persephone knows that she will thoroughly enjoy being Queen. 


End file.
